


A Thousand Years Pt. 2

by MorphineDeity



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Hints of Cancer Deathmask/Pisces Aphrodite, Kissing, M/M, Shounen-ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:58:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4105093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDeity/pseuds/MorphineDeity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to A Thousand Years.<br/>Reminiscing on the past and regretting some of it. But in the end there's a happy ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Years Pt. 2

Shion stood outside, his hands on the railings as looked up at the night sky. The Holy War has been won and Hades granted their life back at Athena's request. Inside, the Gold Saints decided to have a get together and enjoy each others company as much as they could. He looked back to them, seeing Mu laughing at Deathmask's distraught at losing a game of cards against Milo. Saga had his head against Aiolos' shoulder, Kanon placed his in his twin's lap while Saga played with his hair as he fell asleep. Music was softly playing in the background with Aphrodite dancing around trying to get Shura to join in, but failing.

Shion smiled and turned back to stare out over Sanctuary an all too familiar feeling began rising up from within him. He took in a shuddering breath and exhale to calm himself, that was in the past and he can finally be happy. A smile appeared upon his face as a pair of arms wrapped around him. “If you stay out here any longer, you'll catch a cold.” Dohko pointed out. “I don't think I want to deal with Mu panicking because you got yourself sick.”

“I just came out to get some fresh air.” Shion reassured the Libra Saint.

“Wrap yourself in something warm when you go outside, okay?” Dohko said lovingly and got a nod in return. He smiled ant looked up at the night sky. “You know, while I was at the Five Peaks keeping an eye on Hades' Specters. I would stare at the night sky every night, wondering if you were okay.”

Shion chuckled. “I did the same thing. I would sit on the windowsill, in the study, with the window open and just gaze at the stars.” He leaned his head back to stare up the sky. “I wondered if you missed me, and if you were alright. I missed you terribly all those years, I wanted to see you again but then...”

“You were murdered?” Dohko finished the sentence. “I was devastated when it happened. Mu even came to me in tears, I think he was worse than I was.”

Shion looked back once more watching Mu carry a sleeping Kiki to one of the spare rooms within the temple. “I did raise him as if he was my own. He is precious to me” He looked back at his lover and smiled. “Just as you are precious to me as well.”

He smiled and kissed his cheek. “I kept an eye on him while you were gone and made sure he stayed on the right path. If it wasn't for me, he would've let darkness consume his heart.”

“I thank you for that.” Shion smiled once again. “I regret not being here to watch him grow. But I'm glad he grew into the young man he is today.”

They both fell silent and continued their stargazing listening to the ruckus in the background. Apparently Milo caught Deathmask cheating and it turned into an argument, the senior saints smiled at the conversation. “This brings me back to those days.”

Dohko looked at him. “You know, when I first met you. I thought you were adorable, you had short hair then and still hadn't got your last growth spurt.” A smile graced his lips. “You were kind of shy but I helped you get out of that shell.”

Shion laughed and moved out of the Libra Saints' arms to face him. “That's because you were stubborn and didn't understand the word 'Leave me alone'.”

He gave the ex-Aries Saint a wide grin. “Of course I didn't. When I'm set on something, I'm determined to see to it to the end.”

Shion leaned against the railing. “I'm glad you didn't give up.” He looked down at the rest of Sanctuary. “If you had, we wouldn't be where we are today.”

They jumped and turned around when they heard a shriek followed by a laugh. Aphrodite was standing there, drenched in water his makeup running down his face and an angry look contorted his face. Deathmask was standing not far from him, laughing at the incident. Mu handed Aphrodite a towel to dry himself off, his makeup smeared all over his face when he dried making Deathmask laugh even harder. Aphrodite waltz over to the Cancer Saint, politely took his drink out of his hand and proceeded to pour it over the Italian's head. “All is fair and love in war, Darling.” The Pisces Saint sauntered off with a pleased look on his face.

Dohko sighed and shook his head. “Those two, I don't know if they hate each or love each other.”

“It is what everyone calls a love-hate relationship.” Shion chuckled, turning away from the scene and looked back to the stars.

Dohko walked over to him and placed a hand over the Pope's. Shion looked at him with questionable eyes. “After 200 years, you're still beautiful.”

Shion blushed and looked away. “I-It's all thanks to Athena.”

Dohko placed a hand on the others cheek and gently turned so they were looking at each other. Shion blushed even more, covering the hand on his cheek with his own and stared at his lover. “You will still be beautiful with or without Athena's help.” He caressed the cheek cradled in his hand with his thumb. Shion closed his eyes and leaned into the caresses. “You're also precious to me.”

Shion opened his eyes and stared lovingly at the Libra Saint. Dohko leaned in until they were a breath apart. “No matter what.” His lips lightly caressed over Shions'. “I will always love you.” Their lips finally met in a sweet and loving kiss.

Inside, the Gold Saints turned their attention to the scene outside. Aphrodite gasped happily like a female that discovered a new pair of shoes that would go with their new dress. “How romantic. Deathy, how come you won't be this romantic to me?” He clutched onto Deathmask's arm.

Deathmask tried to prying his arm out the Pisces Saint's grip. “Because I'm not into that girly crap.”

Aphrodite pouted and crossed his arm. “I will get you to be romantic to me.”

“Good luck.” Deathmask scoffed.

Mu smiled sweetly at the scene before them. “I'm glad my Master is finally happy. Especially when it's with someone he truly cares about.” He turned to see Milo staring at him with a grin across his face. “What?”

“You know he cares about you too.” The Scorpio Saint pointed out. “Dohko isn't the only one he worries about.”

“Milo is right.” Saga walked over and placed a hand on the Aries Saint's shoulder. “Every time you go out on a mission or leave for Jamir. He practically worries himself sick wondering if you okay and if you were eating right. Aiolos and myself have to tell him that you're fine and you would be back.” The Gemini Saint gave him a gentle smile. “You always come back and you're the first person he would come to see.”

“I didn't know that.” Mu answered back. “He did raise since I was small. So I guess it shouldn't surprise me that he would worry about my well-being.”

“Well, you should be happy.” Saga reassured him and looked up. “It looks like he wants you over there.”

Mu looked up seeing Dohko motioning for him to come over. He walked over to them and stopped in front of them. “You wished to see me?”

Dohko grinned. “Shion wanted to give you something that he should have done ever since we were revived.”

Shion wasted no time and pulled Mu into a hug, stunning the Aries Saint and everyone inside. The Pope combed his fingers through the lilac hair donning his student's head. “I'm sorry, I left you alone all these years. I never meant to make you feel abandoned.”

Mu snapped out of his daze and smiled. He wrapped his arms around his master. “I was so alone and terrified without you there to guide me and when I truly needed you.” He looked over at Dohko. “I'm thankful that Dohko was there to help me through that dark point in our lives. In a way, we helped each other overcome our sadness of losing you.”

Shion smiled and hugged him tighter, earning the hug in return. They all smiled when Aphrodite cooed loudly followed by a “Shut up, Aphrodite” from the other Gold Saints.

**Author's Note:**

> Ideas came from 'A Thousand Years Pt. 2' by Christina Perri. This story is not as good as the first one but I tried. Tell me what you guys think.


End file.
